Valkyrie Corps.
Valkyrie Corps., simply known as Valkyries, are a legendary order of brave witch-warriors who fight to protect their fellow witches as well as innocent people throughout Midgard and in greater extent, the rest of Nine Worlds in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Overview Background Valkyrie Corps. was founded by magic community, specifically the people of Thapoli. Since immemorial, witches are taught to use their powers for the benefit of all mankind, which includes combating magical threats. In ages past, the witches stood alone battling against such threats. However, there existed powerful and cunning adversaries that proved too much for witches to handle even with their vast arcane knowledge and skills such as Jötnar and dragons that feed on magic power. It was until Thapoli, an ancient Scandinavian kingdom founded by descendants and closest followers of Nine Olde Witches, developed an elite force for combating such threats. The end result was Valkyrie Corps., witch-warriors both named and themed after a host of female figures of the same name from Norse mythology. Development and Training The purpose of foundation of Valkyrie Corps. is to create self-sufficient magical warriors that are highly adept in martial arts (stronger than ordinary spellcasters and greater combat strength against powerful adversaries) as well as strong mental and emotional discipline (to handle their emotions, manage against tainted magic, and see through illusions); a full-fledged Valkyrie is created through a tough and rigorous training in both body and mind. To remain faithful with mythological Valkyrie theme, males are excluded from ever becoming a Valkyrie, leading to the foundation of the group's male counterparter Drekherjar Corps. The first considered candidates are young girls born with magical inheritance since they are more accustomed with magic than first generation ones, but the selection process isn't exclusive to those from magical family; those who have natural magical talents are allowed (under the instructor's own discretion) to be trained as well. In normal circumstances, the chosen candidate undergoes an initiation ceremony where her qualities as a protector would be determined by worthiness enchantment of a Valkyrie Bracelet (summoning trinket and the Armor's dormant form), typically the same Bracelet she would receive upon becoming a full-fledged Valkyrie. Once this is completed with the armor's magic accepted her, she is considered as a member of the Corps. and thus allowed to start her training. Depending on the situation however, the candidate can bypass this should she managed to prove her worth through a genuine courageous deed (ex. Akko, Lotte, and Sucy were considered worthy candidates through their courageous act in both saving the world from out-of-control Noir Rod and restoring magic back to Midgard, which cemented by the fact that Kara, Geirskogul, and Skogul Armors accepted them as their new wielder when the three touched them by accident), overcoming a challenge issued by a Master Valkyrie which will put her resolve into a test under her discretion, or both. Nevertheless, those who have established themselves within the Corps. are documented and archived with their personal information as well as their lineage to keep track of their activities. Because a Valkyrie's life is a high-risk occupation, normally only witches around at least 18 years old who allowed to become one. But in certain circumstances, younger witches can start her training much earlier under their instructor's discretion. For instance, Diana started her training when she was still 14 years old under tutelage of her late mother Bernadette's friend Pongo due to the promise he made to Bernadette before the latter's passing. In the case of Akko, Lotte, and Sucy on the other hand, they started their training a year earlier because Naglfar considered the three friends as a potential threat to their cause and Akko being the former wielder of Shiny Rod. The training to become a full-fledged Valkyrie follows the path of apprenticeship. The basics include the mastery over both Valkyrie Blade and Thapolian Martial Arts. Valkyrie Blade is a special blade that can transform into different weapons at the user's will, an ability which accessible once the weapon is magically combined with the user's wand. While powerful, mastering it can be very tricky since the user must have a clear image over her blade's chosen alternate form. While a Valkyrie typically changes her Blade to a weapon form she best suit for, the more skillful ones demonstrated the ability to continuously and fluidly change the form of her Blade at will. Thapolian Martial Arts on the other hand, are an universal form of fighting techniques Thapoli developed specifically to give magic practicioners an edge in physical combat which involves a series of punches, kicks, grabs, blocks, throws, and even armed combat. In addition of basic training, a Valkyrie trainee would often join a full-fledged Valkyrie (be it her mentor or senior) in live missions to allow her to get used to combat as well as further honing her skills on the field. This is where the result of her basic training being put into a test, as she would find herself being forced to survive on her own while her mentor/senior is fighting; training fatalities are possible. Relative to the design of the armor she inherits, the Valkyrie learned and adapted a combat style relative to the equipment she possesses. Valkyrie Code *A valkyrie may never use her Valkyrie powers for personal gain. *A valkyrie must never escalate a battle unless the enemy forces her. *A valkyrie must keep her identity a secret from those outside the Corps. Even so, she may allow her most trustworthy ally to know her identity if it deemed necessary, and both her and her said ally shared the same responsibility to carry such secret. Equipments Valkyrie Armor Special suit of armor forged for Valkyries to better combat dangerous enemies, particularly ones that too much for normal witches to handle. Valkyrie Blade Special daggers which, upon being fused with the user's wand, turns into a short sword with seven orbs embedded into the blade arranged in Big Dipper-like formation similar to Shiny Rod and even shared the latter's abilities in addition of the ability to transform into different weapons that compliments the user's fighting style. Barrier Pauldron Magical left pauldron that forms a yellow layer of magic energy which provide protection. Spirit Signet A special artifact which allows a Valkyrie to summon copies of magical creatures called Simulacrums stored within for either as combat assistance or transmogrify the appearance and abilities of her Valkyrie Armor. Magic Wand As with other witches, Valkyrie utilizes wands to use magic and combat their enemies. Flying Broom As with other witches, Valkyrie utilizes flying broom as means of transportation. Potions Valkyries can also use potions for combat or healing purposes. Known Valkyries *Atsuko Kagari/Kara the Blazing Flame Valkyrie (In Training) *Lotte Yanson/Geirskogul the Courageous Gale Valkyrie (In Training) *Sucy Manbavaran/Skogul the Scythe Quake Valkyrie(In Training) *Clarisse/Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie (Deceased) *Amanda O'Neill/Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie (In Training) *Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger/Sloegra the Crafter Valkyrie (In Training) *Jasminka Antonenko/Hrista the Vanguard Valkyrie (In Training) *Bernadette Cavendish/Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie (Deceased) *Diane Cavendish/Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie (Deceased) *Diana Cavendish/Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie (In Training) *Miranda Holbrooke/Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie *Ursula Callistis/Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie *Ragnhild McIntyre/Rota the Specter Valkyrie (Deceased) *Molly McIntyre/Rota the Specter Valkyrie (In Training) *Newt Astriddotir/Sigrun the Shadow Cutter Valkyrie *Eitria "Daisy" Astriddotir/Skuld-Gunnr the Interceptor Valkyrie *Helviti/Nevar the Dark Valkyrie (In Training, Fallen) *Lara/Herja the Silver Valkyrie (In Training, Fallen) Category:Terminology Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse